Rain and Shine
by ThiessenClocks
Summary: "Have a good night," Benji whispered after gently breaking the kiss. Any longer and he couldn't have brought himself to stop. But after everything that happened over the past week, the worst thing he could do was take things too fast. - A fluffy oneshot following Dunn and Dusted.


**Rain and Shine**

"Have a good night," Benji whispered after gently breaking the kiss. Any longer and he couldn't have brought himself to stop. But after everything that happened over the past week, the worst thing he could do was take things too fast.

Skye looked into his eyes, arms still around his neck. "Thank you for this. I'm not sure I remember when someone last took me out to get ice cream," she smiled. She got up on her tip-toes and kissed him again. "Good night, Benji."

Neither of them moved, and Benji was already smiling, when it suddenly started raining. Even though it only took them seconds to reach the safety of the entrance of Skye's building they got pretty wet. Benji was still busy thinking how soaked he would be once he reached the car that he'd parked a couple of streets away in order to walk Skye home, when she suddenly started laughing. Benji smiled. Not long ago he'd had serious doubts whether he'd ever hear that laugh again. Spontaneously, he kissed her again, and felt her brush his damp hair away from his forehead.

"Do you wanna come inside?" she asked, and sounded almost shy, contrary to her personality.

Involuntarily Benji raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you can hardly get to the car in this weather," she stated, back to her usual self. "Have some coffee and wait it out."

"If you say so," he said with a careful smile.

"Come on," she smiled back, having already unlocked the door, and took his hand.

/\/\/\/\

"I'm gonna see your flat," Benji realised when Skye was unlocking the door to her apartment.

"Yes," she chuckled. "I have to confess, my coffee machine is broken. But I've got all sorts of tea."

Benji stepped inside. A short corridor opened into a small but infinitely cosy place. The first thing he noticed was the scent of fresh bread that he'd always noticed on Skye, but intensified.

To his left he could see a table under the window next to the door that led out on the balcony, and an open living room with a small blue corner sofa. The TV was placed opposite it, surrounded by shelves stuffed with books and magazines, records, tons of CDs and the occasional DVD. The living room space looked like a little cave, because of the packed shelf and the cosy-looking sofa.

To his right there was a mysteriously closed door, same went for the wall he was facing.

Skye had already kicked off her shoes and put up her jacket and went into the kitchen to the left that was level with the short corridor.

"Earl Grey?" she asked through the open door.

Benji hung up his jacket next to a framed picture of a northern looking sea shore. A small pressed beach rose had been stuck between the picture and the glass. "Yes, please."

He stepped into the tiny kitchen when Skye poured steaming water into two striped mugs. Outside, the rain had turned into a real downpour and was drumming loudly against the window panes.

"This is very nice," Benji said, motioning around him, and added a "Thank you," when she pushed the mug towards him.

"Thanks," she said. "I still got cinnamon rolls, if you're hungry." Skye started laughing when she saw Benji's eyes light up at the mention of food. Not waiting for further response, she reached around him to lift the top off a plate. "Help yourself."

Benji grinned at her immediate understanding, leaned against the cupboard and took one.

Skye pushed herself up to sit on the work space in front of the window and smelled her tea when Benji broke into a reverie.

"Mmh," he started, and looked thoroughly amazed at the cinnamon role that was now lacking a bite. Then he looked disbelievingly at Skye. "Mmmmh," he closed his eyes, only to look back at the roll a second later. "These are amazing, where did you get these?"

"I made those myself."

His eyes grew wide.

"I felt like doing something really normal when I was home, you know?"

"Normal? This is the best piece of pastry I have ever tasted." He took another bite. "Mmmh!"

Skye chuckled. "You don't get stuff like this around here unless you make it yourself."

"I know, but how? What sorcery? What's in there?"

"There's nothing in there, just some frosting," she laughed.

"And you made this?"

"If you love these already, you should try the stuff my sister makes. I'm just glad she took the bakery, I'm lacking the talent."

"Lacking the- have you gone mad?" Having swallowed the last bite, Benji got closer to his quietly chuckling girlfriend.

She reached towards his face. "You still got some frosting..."

Her sitting on the cupboard made kissing her an even more agreeable experience, because it weighed out the height difference. He felt a hand ruffling his hair, occasionally softly touching his neck, which sent shudders down his back. Benji let his hand glide down her spine, along the cotton of her shirt, until he suddenly felt bare skin. Her shirt had slid up a bit. Tentatively his fingers ventured further. His fingertips brushed over the small of her back. Skye pulled him a bit closer.

Just when Benji was certain that this was the best kiss of his life so far, she edged away ever so slightly.

"Benji?" she whispered, but immediately kissed him again, small ones this time, along his cheek and down his neck.

"Mh?" He felt her open the top button of his shirt, her finger brushing along his collarbone.

"Would you like to see my bedroom?"

He edged a bit away, but took care that he still held her close. _Really?_ he asked silently. Her brown eyes had a touch of amber today. Skye smiled.

Benji nodded, and looked so comically serious doing that that Skye just had to kiss him again before sliding down the cupboard. She reached for his hand. "This way."

/\/\/\/\

"It's stopped raining," Benji said quietly while stroking Skye's hair.

She opened her eyes a bit. A couple of drops were running down the outside of the window pane, but the rain had indeed stopped. It was dark outside. "Yes," Skye noted and reached for the blanket. She drew it over the pair of them, tugging it in place around Benji's shoulder before cuddling up to him again. "But it could start again any second."

Benji smiled and kissed her.

/\/\/\/\

Benji woke up. Sunlight was softly pouring in through the light curtains. He was alone, but everything smelled wonderfully of Skye, so he closed his eyes again for a moment.

Through the half open door, he could hear noises. A cupboard being opened. The soft click that told him that water had just boiled. He looked around again, for he hadn't seen much of this room last night after all. He spotted his shirt on the window sill and smiled, just when Skye came through the door. Quietly she approached the bed, probably thinking that he was still asleep.

Benji felt her gently kiss his cheek. "Benji," she cooed. A kiss on his forehead followed, and a hand gently cupping his shoulder before moving on to brush over the skin on his neck. He opened his eyes. "Good morning," she smiled, and kissed his nose.

For a second, he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. "Good morning," he breathed.

"I made breakfast." She looked incredibly beautiful. Her light hair fell loosely over her shoulders, still ruffled from sleep. She was dressed in an old shirt that read Glasgow University and soft grey shorts. And her smile. This smile.

"I love you." Benji said it without thinking. But he meant it more than anything else.

For a second she was speechless, then she laughed lightly. "I bet you say that to everyone who makes you breakfast." But simultaneously she bent down to him until her lips touched his, and Benji was flooded with this incredible warmth again. He got his arms around her and pulled her back into bed, with the genius plan in mind not to ever let her go.

"I love you, too," Skye whispered. She opened her eyes to peek at his reaction, just in time to catch that wide smile of his before he kissed her again. Somehow, there was never enough of that.

Benji made an agreeable sound, something between sigh and chuckle, and had just made the decision that one of them was decidedly wearing too many clothes, when he couldn't help asking, "Does something smell burned?"

"Shit, the pancakes!" Skye said and scrambled out of his embrace, already laughing again. As if a bit of burnt breakfast could ruin anything now.

* * *

 _As always, thanks for reading :)_

 _If you want more of Benji and Skye in action (and also Jane and Ethan), check out my new story Lock and Load before it gets lost in the depth of crossovers. Benji might even get a mask._

 _Cheers._


End file.
